Switchblade: Two Sides Of The Mind
by Ray Charles
Summary: Chapter 2: Kurt and Kitty's Mysterious Guest Is Taken To The Mansion For Dinner.
1. Default Chapter

Kitty: You know you really should stop doing that, you're just going to expose yourself and make a scene.  
  
Kurt: Someone sure sounds like the professor today.  
  
Kitty Pryde looked over at Kurt who was continually switching over between his true self and his humanesque figure.  
  
Kitty- I just don't screw around and make a fool of myself like you.  
  
Despite what she said Kurt continued the act. She rolled her eyes in digust and walked away.  
  
The two were walking down a lonely walkway down a downtown area of Bayville. Kitty paced down the walkway several meters ahead of Kurt as if to stay away from him.  
  
Thoughts swarmed in Kitty's head. Was she the only one that took things just a tiny bit seriously? And Kurt was the worst of them, always joking around. He was a freshman, but to her he acted much younger.  
  
Suddenly a figure of Kurt appeared right in front of Kitty. She jumped back, momentarily stunned. She was quick to recover though, because she had dealt with these things many times before.  
  
Kitty- I hate when you act like this, you know.  
  
Kurt- That's fine, it's not like I'm vying for your respect. I really thought that you'd be used to me appearing out in front of you like that. God you really need to loosen up some times, just like Scott and Jean.  
  
Kitty They're basically are leaders anyway Kurt, that's how they're supposed to act.  
  
Kurt- Ya know, it still doesn't explain why you act the way you do sometimes like this  
  
Kitty- Maybe that's because I expect to go somewhere in life, unlike people who joke around all the time.  
  
A spurt of laughter than erupted from Kurt. This irritated Kitty quite a bit.  
  
Kitty: What was that for, huh!  
  
Kurt- You say I am not going to get anywhere in life, yet here I am only in high school and I have saved numerous people. You call that not getting anywhere.  
  
There was a long pause. Kitty kept quiet because she didn't like being proven wrong and Kurt just didn't have anything to say.  
  
Kitty- I guess you're right, anyway let's just get to the bank so we can pull some money out of our accounts like we wanted to.  
  
Kurt let out a deep sigh obviosly upset with the news.  
  
Kurt- I don't even know why I came with you anyway, I don't even need any money. You seem to drag me a long everywhere. Well I guess you are not the only one who does.  
  
Kitty giggled. For there was much truth in what Kurt had said. Many of the members grab Kurt along to do errands with them.  
  
Kitty- Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you ease on the silliness and stop complaining I'll use some of my funds to stop at the burger place back on Stevens Street.  
  
The reluctant look on Kurt's face suddenly disappeared.  
  
Kurt- That's a deal.  
  
Kitty- Well here we are.  
  
The two came to a large marble building with steps rising to the twirling, electronic doors. Pillars loomed from the top of the building decorated with eagles and other animals of glory atop of them. The two walked up the steps slowly.  
  
Kurt- Why don't I just teleport the two of us in there instead of having to walk up these steps.  
  
Kitty- Think about it, just because we are mutants doesn't mean we have to use our powers for every teeny tiny thing.  
  
The two then went through the glass doors. Kitty then walked over to one of the ATM machines.  
  
Kitty- I am glad the professor gave us this card. Just look around and make sure no one is looking at us suspiciously since we're still teenagers.  
  
Kurt looked around the vast building. Despite the fact that the place was bustling with crests and all sorts of decorations no one seemed to be in the building. Many of the aisle markers were strewn across the ground too.  
  
Kurt- Well you are not going to have to worry about that. Not only is this place not busy it seems to be dead.  
  
Kitty- That's weird, this place is usually hella busy.  
  
Suddenly Kurt and Kitty fell to the ground when two sets of chains were quickly wrapped around them. Stunned for the moment, they looked up and saw two men with shotguns and ski masks tieing them up with chains.  
  
Before Kurt could turn back to his real self and teleport the two of them out of here the man grabbed his wrist.  
  
Gunmen 1- So what do we got here. This gadget looks expensive.  
  
The gunmen then ripped his teleporter off his wrist and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
Gunmen 1- I don't think you will be missing that.  
  
Before Kitty and Kurt knew it both their hands and legs were tied up in chains.  
  
Gunmen 2- Let's drag them to the backroom  
  
The gunmen dragged them to a large room to the right of the bank tellers' booths. The place was strewn with people in agony all sitting against the walls. Three other gunmen were in the room patrolling the ranks of all their captives. The gunmen dragged them to the far wall and threw them against it.  
  
Gunmen 1- You two better stay here if you know what's good for you.  
  
After moments of silence between Kurt and Kitty one decided to speak.  
  
Kurt- So why didn't you just do your thing so you could go right out of the chains.  
  
Kitty- You're not very thankful. If I did they would have shot you for sure since you can't turn back without that gizmo.  
  
Kurt- God, I guess you are right, why don't you just do it now then. They are quite far from us now.  
  
Kitty- What if they open fire on the rest of the people in here, it would be a massacre.  
  
Kurt- Why didn't I think of that  
  
Kitty- Because you are never serious about anything.  
  
Kurt began to laugh.  
  
Kurt- Well I meant besides that.  
  
The two laughed to themselves trying not to make the guards angry.  
  
Kurt looked at the two gunmen that captured them. They were speaking very quickly to themselves with smirks on their faces. It seemed to be an important discussion though.  
  
Kurt- I wonder what they are saying to themselves.  
  
Then a comment came from another young man their age captured sitting next to Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Man- I know exactly what they are saying.  
  
The two were surprised that he could hear their conversation, for they were trying to keep it at a mininum. Finally Kitty decided to speak up.  
  
Kitty- How could you know?  
  
The man lifted his head up. He had short black hair complete with a very full goatee. Kitty was surprised, because she would have never pictured this man as good looking in her book when he was hunched over like that.  
  
Man- Let's just say I am trained in this field.  
  
Kitty- Well could you tell us what they are saying.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Man- I'll keep it short and condensed, because I really do not want to talk long. Might draw unwanted attention to myself. Basically the taller guy was bragging about how they kept this heist so secret to the public and how the police have still not shown up yet. He was saying the planning payed off because they moved so swiftly before any of the tellers could even turn off the alarms. The one guy said they might have to make their first execution.  
  
Kurt- What! Then we have to do something.  
  
A smirk developed on the man's face.  
  
Man- Like you two could do anything.  
  
An angry, insulted expression covered Kitty's face  
  
Kitty- Hey we're stronger than we look! We would certainly do a better job than you could.  
  
Man- Sure you could  
  
Kurt- Anyway, how could you even tell what they are saying? I don't believe you.  
  
Man- Well the obvious answer would be that I can read lips.  
  
Kurt- Whatever, we need to figure out how to get out of here.  
  
Man- I wouldn't count on getting out anytime soon ya' know, since they have guns and you don't  
  
Kurt- We'll see.  
  
The first gunmen then walked to the center of the room. And paused as if to make a speech.  
  
Gunmen 1- I am glad you have all been such a content audience. Shortly, we will be done raiding the vaults. Sadly we will have to kill all of you. It is nothing personal though so don't hold a grudge or anything. But you have seen parts of our faces and voices so we have to get rid of you. We'll kill each of you one by one every ten minutes. So let's see who will be our next victim. Now it wouldn't be fair to all of you to just pick so I am going to spin this beer bottle that I am finished with and whoever the nose points to will get a bullet in the head.  
  
The gunmen sent the bottle down. He then quickly spun it around. The people looked with anguish and despair as the bottle spun and spun. Their whole lives hung in the balance of the spinning neck of the bottle. Their tension relieved after each time the bottle passed by them but built right back every time the bottle came for another spin. Finally the bottle slowed down and the neck rested pointing right at the man Kitty and Kurt were talking to.  
  
Kurt was shocked with the odds that the bottle should point to the man they've been talking to. He would have been sure it would have landed on someone they didn't know. A stranger, a no name face. He glanced over to the man and noticed there appeared to be no worry on his face.  
  
Kurt- Kitty, we have to do something, they are going to kill him.  
  
The man then faced the two with a smile  
  
Man- I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you.  
  
The two were surprised that he was not at all phased with what was to happen to him. The feeling of despair must have not set into him yet.  
  
Kitty- But, they'll kill you...  
  
The man cut the two off.  
  
Man- Trust Me.  
  
One of the lesser gunmen came towards the man and grabbed him, pulling him up onto his feet.  
  
Gunmen 3- Come on buddy time to go.  
  
The gunmen led him towards the middle of the room and pushed him onto his knees. The gunmen then stood right in front of his eyes looming over him. He then pulled out his semi-automatic handgun and pushed it against his head. The man rested his hands on the trigger slowly pulling it back. But as if in some desperate attempt the man grabbed the barrel of the gun with both hands and ripped it out of the gunmen's hands. The gunmen was shocked in the speed that this has happened and jumped back quickly. The man quickly pointed the gun at his chest and shooting him near the heart. The gunmen fell back down into the ground. As soon as the gunmen had time to realize what was happening they opened fire on the man. Four shots entered the chest of the man but he appeared to still be fine and kept walking towards them. The man opened fire towards one of the gunmen near the door of the room, shooting him right between the eyes. The gunmen fell out the doorway, blood spilling to the ground. The three remaining gunmen kept spraying bullets at the man. A great deal of the bullets hit the man, blood beginning to trickle from his stomach. But he kept moving about with a grim, determined look on his face. Soon after two of the other gunmen were shot falling to the ground, leaving one left. The leader who had spun the bottle around.  
  
Suddenly the figure changed into that of a woman with blue skin, Mystique. Kitty and Kurt were shocked to see that she was here. The man, however, had no idea whom the woman was and began to raise the gun at her. Suddenly Kurt and Kitty grabbed onto the man.  
  
Kurt- No don't shoot, she's one of us.  
  
The man looked back at Kurt with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Man: What do you mean?  
  
Mystique then looked the man in the eyes, getting his attention.  
  
Mystique: Well I am glad my plan to finally expose you finally worked, Tony.  
  
An amazed expression crossed the man's face.  
  
Man- How do you know who I am?  
  
Mystique then turned away from them and towards the door.  
  
Mystique- Let's just say I have my ways. Well I better get going. Kurt you just might need this.  
  
Mystique then threw the image inducer device at Kurt, and he quickly latched it back onto his wrist.  
  
Mystique then quickly left the room. Kurt turned back to his actual self.  
  
Kurt- Well I guess it doesn't really matter if these people see me like this, because they have already seen plenty of freaky stuff.  
  
The comment was meant to lighten the mood, but no one appeared to be in a very good mood. Tony slid down against the wall to rest. There was a look of concern on Kitty's face, how a could a mutant even sustain the impact of all those bullets? She kneeled down in front of Tony.  
  
Kitty- Are you alright?  
  
Tony smiled and looked up at her.  
  
Tony- I've been in worse situations.  
  
Kurt- Well that's a relief.  
  
Tony- Could you two untie all these people before the police show up, I need to rest for a moment.  
  
Kitty smiled and quickly got back up.  
  
Kitty- Of course, you have already done enough.  
  
Ten minutes later all the captives were untied and they quickly fleed from the building obviously a bit frightened with the image of Kurt and just overall what happened through the day. Kurt, Kitty, and Tony quickly went through the back door out into and alleyway. They walked for a few moments, with no noise other that the clomp of their feet hitting the ground. The three were obviously thinking the whole event through their heads.  
  
Kurt- Why'd you have to kill those men?  
  
Kurt directed this question towards Tony and he really seemed surprised the blue guy was actually asking him this. There was a look of irritation in his eyes.  
  
Tony- Well what would you propose I have done. You obviously had powers and didn't decide to do anything. I'm mortal and so is everyone in that building, if I hadn't done something soon, I'd be risking all those innocent people's lives. It was either us or them, and I chose the better of the two.  
  
Kurt- I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just, well we've been taught to avoid death in all forms at all costs.  
  
Tony- I think I understand.  
  
For quite some time the walk through the alleys was awkward after the conversation.  
  
Tony- So what are you anyway, the keebler elf or something?  
  
It was obvious he meant for this question to be rude but Kurt could see that it was a joke.  
  
Kurt- More or less.  
  
Suddenly Kitty stopped in her tracks. The other two soon stopped when they saw that she wasn't following.  
  
Kitty- I've just realized that we could be home now if you just zapped us home really fast, Kurt.  
  
Kurt- Okay  
  
Tony began to walk off before remembering to show some courtesy and turn around  
  
Tony- Well I better get going. It was nice meeting the two of you.  
  
Kitty- Hey, wait. Why don't you come with us you can have dinner at the mansion and maybe meet a friend of ours.  
  
It didn't take any real thought for Tony to make up his mind it appeared since he came up with an answer almost immediately.  
  
Tony- I suppose I could, but how exactly does getting home work.  
  
Kurt- Just grab onto me and watch magic in motion.  
  
Tony obviously thought this was strange but he agreed. The two grabbed onto the sides of Kurt suit and they disappeared in a plume of smoke. 


	2. Introduce Yourself

This chapter is much shorter mostly because there is much less to tell. This chapter more or less was to bridge the first and third chapters so that they would appear much more consistent and better put together. This chapter is far from not required, however, because it hints at many things to come. I hope you enjoy it, make sure to read and review.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
With another plume of smoke they appeared in the main hall of the professor's institute. The gleaming halls rose high above the three. Tony realized that you could stick quite a Christmas tree in this place. The building was fairly elegant too and he wondered how a professor could ever afford a place like this. The hallway seemed to be unoccupied for now except for the three of them. Kurt stretched out his arms and flipped forward several feet and took a few steps.  
  
Kurt- Nice place, huh. I don't mean to brag but this place has it's advantages you know.  
  
Tony and Kitty caught up with Kurt who was engaging in all sorts of acrobatic activities.  
  
Tony- Why are you messing around like that. Have to make up for the incredible lack of activity in the bank.  
  
The three of them laughed and Kurt looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Kurt- Still rubbing that in, huh? I didn't see Kitty helping at all.  
  
Tony- Well aren't you supposed to protect the female figure, being a male and all.  
  
Kitty suddenly got a bit angry after that comment although she noticed the sarcasm.  
  
Kitty- I am perfectly capable of fighting for myself, thank you.  
  
She then nudged her elbow into Tony's side, causing him to jump a bit.  
  
Kitty- Why are you so jumpy?  
  
Tony- Maybe because I am just a wee bit sore after having dozens of bullets fly right into me.  
  
Kitty smiled, it was obvious he jumped he was surprised that she had touched him.  
  
Kitty- I think you are just afraid of me touching you.  
  
Tony blushed and Kitty could spot it immediately.  
  
Tony- Oh yeah, that's it.  
  
The sarcasm in his tone was undeniable, but she felt that he was just hiding the fact that she was indeed correct.  
  
Tony then turned to Kurt who was a good deal away from them just striding around.  
  
Tony- Hey Kurt do you have a shirt or something I can wear. I need to wash up and get on a clean shirt since this one is not very pretty with all the bullet holes and blood.  
  
Kurt turned back, stunned he hadn't remembered the state the guest was in before.  
  
Kurt- Yeah, just wait a second.  
  
He again disappeared for several seconds before reappearing with a Bayville High t-shirt. He then tossed it to Tony who caught it one impact.  
  
Kurt- The bathroom is the first room when you turn the nearest right corner.  
  
Tony- Alright, Thanks.  
  
Kurt- No problem, you saved our lives.  
  
Tony- Now that is a far fetched statement.  
  
Tony then headed down the hall and disappeared from sight. Kurt and Kitty waited awhile before decided that he'd be quite some time.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Around fifteen minutes after Tony left to fix himself up in the bathroom Kurt and Kitty began to talk about something that was just a tad more important than their previous conversations during the day.  
  
Kitty- So do you think we should introduce him to the professor?  
  
There was a look of no real concern on Kurt's face. His mind seemed to be drifting to other things.  
  
Kurt- What does it matter? We just introduce him and that's it, there is no pressure to stay here or anything.  
  
Kitty- Don't kid yourself. The professor would probably want him to stay here. You that he tries to get many of the mutants he meets to stay here.  
  
Kurt- What is wrong with that? You're glad you're staying here aren't you.  
  
Kitty- Of course but what if he doesn't want to.  
  
Kurt- Well the obvious answer would be he would just say no.  
  
Kitty paused for a second before going on.  
  
Kitty- I guess you're right.  
  
Right after she spoke Tony emerged from out of the bathroom and came to the two. He looked as if nothing happened to him at all, with just a few slight scratches on the face.  
  
Tony- Sorry I took a while.  
  
Kurt- Well you were actually much shorter than most people take after getting shot.  
  
The three laughed, even though they knew it was a bit rude to laugh at a dark joke as of such.  
  
Kitty- How would you like to meet a great friend of ours.  
  
He seemed a bit reluctant to do anything but he was quick to answer.  
  
Tony- Sure, I guess I am already here  
  
The three then headed towards the professors quarters.  
  
It was not long before the three reached the professor's quarters. The three stood at the door momentarily before Kitty made up her mind whether or not to introduce him to the professor.  
  
Kitty- Well I think you should probably go in by yourself.  
  
Tony was obviously surprised by this, for he was not entirely sure who exactly he was seeing.  
  
Tony- What! I don't even know who this guy is and you want to meet him, and alone too. What am I supposed to do when I don't even know his name.  
  
Kurt- Well he is basically our leader and mentor if you want to call him that. Now go in and see him.  
  
Tony reluctantly turned towards the door and mumbled to himself.  
  
Tony- Alright, alright. I'll do as you bid since I am your guest.  
  
He opened the door to step into the room. 


End file.
